Meatballs
by equalsTrashFlavoredTrash
Summary: Digger goes to a dinner party and flirts with Luce, a girl he probably shouldn't be flirting with...
1. The Party

"Finally," Anita sighed as Luce pushed through the screen door, her arms full with a bag of groceries.

"I bought all the spaghetti they had at the store," Luce stated as she set the shopping bag on the table. She reached into the brown paper, pulling out a large can of Guinness and crossed to the living room, handing it off to her uncle who occupied the recliner in the corner, his old hound dog curled up at his feet. He was a bitter old man but the one thing that made him smile without fail, was a cold beer.

"You're a God send," he stated, cracking the seal and taking a drink.

"No problem, Manny," Luce replied with a smile. Though she referred to the man as her uncle they were not technically related. "Guess who I ran into on the way back," she began, returning to the kitchen to empty the rest of the shopping bag's contents.

"Big Foot," Her sister-in-law replied. It was obvious by Anita's tone that she had no patience for Luce, preoccupied with slicing tomatoes.

"Remember last week, Eddie was talking about meeting that guy from Australia at the bar?" Luce leaned against the counter as she spoke, "I met them on my way home."

She had been walking out of the shop, trying to balance the shopping bag in one hand as a gust of wind blew her hair into her face when she ran into them. Quite literally, she walked directed into the broad chest of the stranger, who caught her elbow, keeping her from falling on her ass.

"Careful, Luce," the other guy said, helping her to find her balance. Turning her head, she wasn't surprised to see one of her older brother's friends. Eddie was a regular guest at the house, often showing up randomly for drinks in the evening.

"Sorry about that," she mumbled, adjusting her grip around the bag.

"This is my new friend, the one from down under," Eddie started making introductions with a gesture, "His name's Digger." Lucy looked up at the man she had run into. Her first thoughts were that he was big and hairy as she studied his broad shoulders and overgrown muttonchops. From the mess of curls on his head all the way down to his ducttaped boots, everything about him screamed that he was a bad decision and yet she found it hard to look away.

"Sorry about that," she apologised. "I'm Lucy by the way."

"The pleasure's mine," he smirked, holding her gaze for a moment.

She was the one to break the connection as she looked to the other man, "We're doing a big dinner tonight, you two should come."

"I wouldn't want to impose," Digger responded quickly, being uncharacteristically courteous. Digger was never one to turn down a meal, but something about the way she smiled drew the polite reply out of him.

"Oh you wouldn't! We always make extra, expecting more people than we invite," she explained as she stepped to the side, ready to continue on her way. "I'll see you two there. I'll save you a plate."

The men waved before continuing down the sidewalk, back to Eddie's place.

"She's cute," Digger stated with a smirk, thinking of the short girl with dark hair he'd just met.

"Don't even try, man," Eddie chuckled. Sure, he completely agreed that Luce had gotten very cute in the past few years, but he knew better. "You want to stay away from her, trust me."

"What?" Digger challenged. "She some man-eater in a sundress?"

"Nah," Eddie scoffed, "It's her brother. He pretty much raised her, like he literally adopted her when she was 10, since their mom was a drunk. He won't let any guy near her. I'm sure if he had his way she'd be a nun," he laughed and Digger found himself more enticed than before, and suddenly excited for spaghetti.

"There's my favorite girls," John's voice boomed through the kitchen as he kicked off his work boots. Reaching out first he hugged Luce, placing an affectionate kiss on her forehead before crossing to Anita who stood by the stove. "How was your day, my love?" he asked kissing her as Luce rolled her eyes, gathering the stack of plates to put on the table.

John was only Luce's half brother but he had readily taken on the mantle of guardian when she needed it, which she would always be grateful for. Though they both looked alike, sharing their mother's bottle green eyes, they could not be more different in personality. John was social and thrived at the center of attention, he hated being alone and always had at least one friend in tow wherever he went. Luce on the other hand liked to keep to herself, usually avoiding the parties John threw, reading in her room instead.

The sauce was just about finished when people started to arrive. One after another, John's friends filed through the door, each making the same excited sound as they were greeted by the smell of tomatoes that filled the air. Usually there would be one or two girlfriends tagging along, but tonight was a sausage fest leaving all the prep work up to Luce and Anita, they knew better than to expect any of the guys to help.

As he arrived with Eddie, Digger was quick to spot Luce. She stood across the kitchen, working at grating down a large block of cheese. Digger chose to bide his time, joining the other men in the living room, cheering over the hockey game.

"Alright!" Anita called, banging the wooden spoon on a metal pot cover, using it as a makeshift gong. "Food's ready!" Luce finished slicing the garlic bread, placing the still warm loaf at the end of the counter as the guys lined up eagerly with plates in hand.

"Looks delicious," someone commented as each of the group served themselves before moving to sit around the large dining room table. After bringing a plate to Uncle Manny, who stayed in his recliner, Luce took a seat in the corner, preferring to sit back and watch the others rather than get involved in their conversations. Slurping at her spaghetti, Luce couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. Lifting her eyes she scanned the room, noticing only one other who was not paying attention to the ruckus around the table. In the opposite corner she noticed the newcomer.

The Aussie stood with his plate in one hand, mopping up the excess sauce with a slice of bread as he grinned at the girl, holding her gaze through the crowd. Blushing under his scrutiny, Luce turned her head, looking away. She tried to ignore him but every time she'd let her attention drift to where he stood, she found he was still staring, watching her for the rest of the meal.

It wasn't long before the men had inhaled everything edible placed in front of them and returned to the living room. Luce gathered the discarded dishes that were scattered across the oak table as she listened to them cheering on their team.

"You don't have to worry about clean up," Luce said as she sat the plates on the counter, noticing Antia was pulling on her rubber gloves. "You did most of the cooking, I'll take care of washing."

"You sure?" Anita asked, as Luce nodded. "Alright I'm going to watch the game," she smiled handing off the yellow gloves and topping off her glass of wine before leaving the kitchen. Turning on the tap, Luce let the water warm as she scrolled through the music on her phone, looking for something to play. Choosing a favorite album, she propped up the phone on the window sill in front of her and settled in to work, humming along as she started to scour the pans.

Not paying attention to her surroundings, Luce nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt someone place their hand in the middle of her back.

"Sorry, darl'," an unfamiliar voice spoke, though she could guess who it was by the accent. "I wasn't trying to scare ya."

"It's fine," she replied, looking up with a smile, "You need something?"

"Yeah, where's the loo?" he asked, "I need ta drain the snake."

"Down the hall on the left," Luce gestured towards the archway across the kitchen, while trying to stifle her laughter at his language.

"Cheers, luv," he replied, resting his hand on her shoulder as he crossed behind her, his touch lingering longer that it needed to.

Returning her attention to the dishes in the sink, Luce began rinsing off the suds. It wasn't a moment later that Digger returned, nonchalantly leaning on his hip against the counter next to her, watching her clean. She could feel the warmth of the blood rushing to her cheeks as he stood there, sipping his beer.

"I'm sure the game in the other room is more entertaining," she stated, looking at him from the corner of her eye, trying to break the awkward silence while she scrubbed at the scraps of pasta and sauce.

"Nah," he smiled lifting his half empty bottle. "I'm good here," Digger took a swig of his drink, smirking to himself as he watched her blush harder. "This is much more entertaining."

With an exasperated scoff, Luce turned away from him, grabbing a rag off the oven door's handle. "If you're going to stick around you might as well be useful," she suggested as she pulled the beer from his grasp and replaced it with the dish towel.

Looking him square in the eye she brought the drink to her lips and quickly drained the rest of the contents. Setting down the now empty bottle, Luce turned waiting for his reaction. It seemed that he had conceded as he stepped closer, reaching towards the dishes in the sink. Then, before she could notice, he shifted his hand away from the plates, scooping up a handful of water and tossing it towards her.

Luce responded instinctively, turning to brace her arms against further splashes as she yelped with a laugh, "Cut it out! You're getting me all wet!" Digger, recognizing her light and teasing tone, took full advantage of the moment. Quickly he leaned in closer, allowing his facial hair to just barely tickle the shell of her ear as he placed his palm flat on the small of her back.

"Trust me, I know better ways to get you wet," he teased, letting his warm breath dance across the skin of her neck. Luce could feel her reaction instantly, the goosebumps trailing down her spine as he moved closer, his slightly musky scent of cinnamon and tobacco drowning out the smell of the kitchen. Surprised by his words, she felt a drop in her stomach, not dissimilar to feeling of missing a step while climbing the stairs in the dark. She failed to respond as he smirked to himself, noticing her obvious interest in him. Sliding his hand further down, across her bottom he quickly tensed his fingers, squeezing her cheek. Luce turned, eyeing him as she bit her lip, very interested in what he was doing as he tightly grabbed again at the flesh of her ass through her jeans. She hummed quietly, leaning in as his arm guided her towards him and her eyes fluttered shut. While she was enjoying the heat of his broad hand cupping her bottom, he hunched forward slowly bringing his face closer to her's.

"The hell you think you're doing?" Immediately, Luce was jerked back to reality by the sound of her brother's voice as John stomped across the room, pushing at Digger's shoulders.

"I'm just flirting with ya sistah, mate," Digger replied, holding his hands up as if he was innocent while taking a step closer to John. "What's it look like?" Luce groaned, annoyed with both men's reactions.

"Eddie!" John hollered, obviously trying to keep himself from punching Digger square in the jaw. A second later their mutual friend was in the doorway to the kitchen, quickly having to take in the scene before him. "Get this scumbag outta here," John ordered as Eddie crossed the room to Digger, pushing him towards the exit.

"I told ya man," he stated, leading the Aussie down the wooden steps of the side porch as the screen door to the kitchen slammed shut behind them, "I told you not to try."

Digger just huffed in response, dissatisfied with the way things had panned out. Meanwhile Luce was in the kitchen swatting at her brother's arm, "The fuck is your problem!"

"I don't want guys like him around you," John responded, still breathing heavy with anger.

"You don't want any guys around me! But guess what! I'm old enough to drink, I'm old enough to vote, I'm old enough talk to guys!" before storming off to the sanctuary of her bedroom.

* * *

 _(part 2 coming soon ;D)_


	2. The Visit

Yawning as she stood upright, Luce kicked the door to the front loading dryer shut and turned the knob to start. Shuffling down the hall while the machine started to rumble, she absently tugged at the hem of her camisole, pulling it further down over the waistband of her shorts, even though she knew it would ride up again soon.

It was Monday, her first day off and after working both Saturday and Sunday night shifts at the bar. She was prepared to spend today doing nothing but lounging around in her pajamas. Reclining back on the couch she grabbed at her bowl of popcorn, taking a handful to munch on as she watched another rerun of 'I Love Lucy'. She pretty much had the house to herself today, though Uncle Manny and his dog, Howard were both present, they were fast asleep across the room and she knew they would be for awhile.

Luce was well into an episode and enjoying herself, laughing at the other Lucy's antics when a knock came at the door. With a groan she climbed out from her cocoon of blankets and crossed into the kitchen.

"Just a second," she called as they knocked again, and she cursed the impatient postman in her head. "What do you need me to sign?" She asked, opening the door. Raising her eyes, Luce found herself looking at not a delivery man, but an Australian man. Standing before her with a smirk was the guest who had been so graciously kicked out of last week's spaghetti dinner.

"Can I come in?" Digger asked, taking his time to study what she was wearing. Already he could feel his jeans becoming tight at the sight of her.

With a roll of her eyes, Luce stepped to the side, letting the man into the kitchen. "Why are you here?" she asked as he paused, shifting his heavy overcoat off his shoulders and tossing it onto the back of a chair. "Just make yourself at home," she commented hoping he'd catch the sarcasm as she leaned against the counter, crossing her arms over her chest, very aware of the fact that she was wearing a tight shirt with no bra.

"Gladly," he replied with a wink as he turned towards her, "Truth is I saw yeh brother's truck was gone, so I thought I'd stop by to return something."

"Return what?" Luce's brow wrinkled with confusion, not sure what he was talking about while watching him reach into his jeans' front pocket.

"I believe these are your's," Digger teased, revealing a pair of blue panties in his hand. He laughed, watching her eyes going wide in reaction, "I was hoping I could trade them in for a fresh pair."

"Give me those!" Luce ordered, reaching forward to grab at the underwear. Digger quickly lifted his arm, holding them over his head and well out of her grasp. Annoyed and not thinking, Luce tried to jump and reach but still failed.

"Told yeh, I'll trade," he repeated, enjoying the view as she hopped, keeping herself braced with a hand against his stomach.

"My dresser is not a lending library," Luce shot at him with a huff as she stepped back, recognizing the futility in her attempts. The man was almost half a foot taller than her, and short of finding a stool, it was not likely she'd be able to reach that far above his head.

"I'm not picky, luv," he began, lowering his arm, "I'll take what's in the hamper."

"Oh, bad luck," Luce taunted, tilting her head to the side as she leaned back, resting her hands on the edge of the counter behind her, "Everything's in the wash."

"How 'bout the pair you got on?" he smirked thinking he had her. Luce looked away for a second, debating if she should respond honestly.

"Who said I was wearing any?" she replied, biting her lip, "I told you, it's laundry day."

It took every bit of Digger's self control to not jump on her right there. Instead he chose to challenge her, "Prove it."

"I don't have to prove anything to you," he could tell by her impish tone that she was playing with him like a cat toys with a mouse, but Digger was no mouse and he was more than eager to show her so.

"Aww, come on darl'," he goaded, stepping forward, bringing his hand to her hip. As his fingers just barely touched her side she let out an involuntary squeak and giggle, shifting slightly away from his touch. His crooked smirk deepened as he recognized the newly found leverage he had over her. "You one of them ticklish Shelias, then?" he questioned as he lifted both hands to her sides, letting his fingers dance over the cotton of her cami. Biting her inner cheek, Luce fought back the giggles building in reaction to his touch.

Wrapping her hands around Digger's forearms, she tried to push him away, closing her eyes to avoid his gaze as she let out small gasps and laughs every time one of his fingers made contact. He moved closer as he continued to tease her sides.

"Cut it out," Luce finally forfeited between laughs, clinging to his biceps as his hands halted, shifting to grab at her waist instead. She kept her eyes closed, feeling his body heat as he stepped towards her. Biting her lip, Luce fought back a moan as Digger leaned in, his warm breath skimming over her cheek before he pushed his hips into hers, his obvious erection pressing against her stomach.

Her eyes shot open with the sudden contact as she felt a pulse between her legs in response. Luce gasped without meaning to as Digger held her close, grinding his hips against hers. Half lidded, her gaze drifted to his mouth and that became all she could focus on, watching the light glinting off the tip of his gold tooth which peeked out between his lips as he smirked.

In a trance Luce reached up, running her fingers through the bushy, uneven mutton chops on either side of his face, bringing him closer. A groan rumbled from his chest as he let one hand slide down across her bottom while the other kept her pressed against him. Standing on the balls of her feet, she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and tilting her head to the side before taking his lips with hers. Digger tightened his grip, squeezing her ass as he returned the kiss with fervor.

His facial hair scratched her skin as he parted his mouth, his tongue skimming across her bottom lip. Following suit, she opened her mouth in return as she reached up, tugging at the curls on the back of his head, eliciting another groan from him as his tongue explored her mouth.

Luce felt dizzy as he quickly pulled away, giving her no time to ask questions before he wrapped his arms around her legs, lifting her over his shoulder. Letting out an involuntary yelp, Luce suddenly found herself upside down and staring at his back.

"What are you doing?" she hissed as he started walking, heading towards the hallway.

"Goin' ta yer room," he stated like it was obvious. "Don't want'a wake up ya gramps when ya start screaming," he explained, lightly slapping her ass as he carried her.

"How do you know where my room is?" she challenged, bracing her arms against his back to keep herself upright and stop the blood rushing to her head.

"Gave myself a tour during the party." Even if she couldn't see his face, Luce could hear his grin while he spoke.

"That explains how you got my underwear," she huffed as he opened the bedroom door, "What else did you take?"

Letting the door slam shut behind him, Digger lowered Luce to her feet. "Don't worry, darl' just ya knickers," he revealed, watching her adjust the hem of her shirt. "Now, where were we?" he asked, stepping in closer.

An excitement hummed through Luce as he approached her, hunching forward to capture her lips. Blindly, she fumbled with the zipper to his track jacket, tugging at the bit of metal before pushing the jersey fabric over his shoulders.

Breaking away from the kiss, Luce gasped, "Oh my god," as she ran her hands over his biceps, amazed by the size now that she could see his bare arms.

With a chuckle Digger reached up, grabbing at the back of his shirt collar before pulling the navy tank over his head in a fluid motion, the gold chains he wore clinking against each other with the movement. Luce gnawed on her bottom lip as she watched, eyeing his physique and the way the muscles shifted under his skin with his movements. Without hesitation she grabbed his arms, turning him around and guiding him to the bed where she pushed him to sit down on the edge.

Tugging the elastic from her wrist, Luce quickly gathered her hair, pulling it back in a messy bun as Digger kicked off his boots. Dropping to her knees, she situated herself between his legs, sliding her hands along his inner thighs and holding his gaze. Without looking away, she gave him a coquettish smile and reached for his belt buckle.

After unzipping his jeans, she slipped her hand under the waistband of his boxers, revealing his erection. He was stiff as a board with precum already weeping from the tip as she eyed his notable size. Wrapping her hand around the base, she ran her tongue along the underside before taking his head into her mouth. Spiraling her tongue around his gland, she could feel a gush between her legs as he groaned. Letting his head roll back, Digger focused on the feeling of her mouth around him, sucking and pulling as she moved her head. Slowly Luce pushed forward, taking her time, taking him further into her mouth and letting her jaw adjust to the size as she bobbed.

Digger hissed, reveling in the warmth of her gob around his dick with her fluid movements. He ran his hand along her scalp, pushing the stray hairs out of her face when she finally managed to take his entire length. "Oh fuck," Digger groaned, his hips jerking involuntarily as the head of his cock brushed the back of her throat. Luce tried her best to maintain but quickly needed to pull back, gasping slightly for air. Digger could feel himself twitch, watching her take shallow, panting breaths as a small line of spit trailed from her lips to the tip of his dick while she continued to grasp the base of him.

"In my experience," Digger began, his voice deep and husky as he guided her on to his lap, studying her with his pale blue eyes while he licked his bottom lip, "A bird only gets that good at sucking a guy off with practice." Luce simpered at his comment as she rested her knees on either side of his thighs, straddling him. "Makes me wonder what yer big brothah would say if he knew you had such a talent."

"What John doesn't know, won't hurt him," she indicated with a smirk as Digger ran his hands up her legs, letting the rough callouses on his fingers tickle the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. "Just like he doesn't need to know about you."

"So I'm yer dirty lil' secret, then?" Digger chafed with a smirk, sliding his palms along her stomach, letting the the hem of her shirt bunch under his fingers as his hands continued to to wander north.

"Dirty? Yes. But Little? No," she replied with a shake of her head, "No, there's nothing about you I'd call little." Shifting her hips, she let her center press against his erection through the cotton of her shorts. Digger groaned at the contact as Luce raised her arms, allowing him to pull her camisole over her head before discarding it on the floor. Instantly he leaned forward taking her nipple between his lips, feeling it pebble as he teased her with his tongue.

Luce let out a low moan when he cupped her other breast. Fondling her soft flesh, Digger savored the way she fit so perfectly into his grasp. She dug her nails into his shoulders and he wrapped his free arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Oh, Digger," she hummed into his ear, letting her fingers drift up to play with his hair.

Releasing her nipple, Digger left a trail of wet kisses across her sternum as he mumbled against her skin, "call me Captain, luv." Luce laughed at his request, urging him to lift his head by tugging on his curls.

"What?" she asked with a chuckle, "Like on your jacket? Do you really love soccer that much?" Moving his hips, Digger rolled to the side, pinning Luce between him and the comforter.

"I'll show ya why they call me Captain," he growled as he hovered over her. "And it ain't because of sports or the tattoo on me ass," he teased, as he leaned forward, bring his mouth close to her ear, moving his hand to tickle at the skin just above her waistband. "It's because I'm going to fuck you so hard, it'll leave a dent in the mattress," he boasted.

Luce could feel herself getting wet at just his words as he began to tug at her shorts, pulling them down her legs while he leaned back. Slowly he let his eyes travel across her form, hungrily taking in the details of how she laid, splayed out beneath him. He studied the way her breasts rose and fell with each breath while biting her lip in anticipation.

"You dirty liar," he chided when his eyes came to rest on the pair of striped panties she wore. He pulled at the elastic and quickly yanked her underwear off her body before stuffing them into the front pocket of his jeans as she giggled. "I'm keeping these," he stated before kicking off his own pants and boxers while Luce watched with a smile she couldn't wipe off her face, gently brushing her fingers along the sides of her breast.

Digger froze for a moment as he gazed at her eager and willing, just waiting for him. He moved on instinct, pushing himself between her legs. He enjoyed how her body fit so perfectly against his as he squeezed her breast and buried his face into the crook of her neck. Nipping at the skin over her aorta, he pushed his hips forward, easily guiding himself into her with a hard thrust.

"Yer cunt's so tight," Digger hissed as Luce moaned in response, overwhelmed by the sensation of him inside of her. He hardly gave her a chance to adjust to his intrusive size before pulling nearly all the way back, leaving just his tip inside her as he spoke. "Tell me what you want," he ordered as he bit at her collarbone, bracing himself with a hand on either side of her head so he hovered just above her.

"I want you," she replied quickly, absently tugging at his shoulders, trying to bring him closer.

"What do you say?" he prompted, keeping his arms stiff.

"I want you to fuck me," Luce answered, pausing as she looked him in the eye. "Captain, please," she whined and he gave in. With a hard jerk of his hips, Digger pushed forward, sinking into her. He let out a low groan at the feeling of the tight warmth of her. Pausing, he dipped his his head as he took a moment to enjoy the tense sensation of how her walls gripped him before he pulled back and slammed forward, setting a rapid pace as he moved against her.

Luce lifted a hand to her mouth, biting down on her fore knuckle to try and stifle her moans as she bounced with each of his thrusts. With a growl Digger grabbed at her wrists, pinning her arms to the bed on either side of her head.

"I want ya to yell my fucking name when ya come," he demanded as he shifted, slamming into her her harder than before. Luce could barely keep the sounds she made inside as he moved, the head of his dick rubbing the perfect spot along her inner walls.

"Fu-uck," Luce moaned while he contined to force his hips against her at an unrelenting pace. "Captain-," she gasped, while rolling her head back, clenching her eyes shut and missing his self satisfied smirk as she arched into him. Sliding his hand between them, Digger reached for her clit, pressing hard against her bud of nerves with his broad thumb.

With a yell Luce came undone. Her body tensed around Digger as he continued to move his hips. She went limp, caught in rapture as she let the waves of bliss wash over her, radiating out from her middle. The feeling of her walls spasming around his cock almost did him in. Leaning back, he pulled himself out from within her before stroking his shaft until he came with a low growl. Luce watched excitedly while he finished, his face and body tense as he pumped his hand til he released, his cum landing on her stomach.

"Fuck," Digger groaned as he dropped forward, catching himself with his hand so he hovered above Luce.

"Grab me a tissue," she giggled, slapping at his shoulder, "there's a box on the side table."

Sitting back on his knees, Digger was still in a post-orgasm haze as he looked to the left spotting the box. He easily reached over pulling out two sheets before turning his attention back to her. Without comment he used the tissues to mop up the mess he'd made on her belly.

"Cleaning up your own cum?" Luce asked in a light voice, "You're such a gentlemen." Digger didn't respond, instead he balled the dirty kleenex and tossed it at her face before flopping down onto the mattress next to her.

Luce rolled over, resting her chin on his pectoral as his chest rose and fell with each deep breath. She played with the hair on his abdomen, smiling to herself as she studied his profile and enjoyed the quiet moment. Keeping his eyes shut, Digger bent his elbow, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, drawing small circles with his thumb on her skin. They laid together for a moment, resting with each other.

"Ready for round two, yet?" Digger asked, looking to where her head rested on him.

"I've been waiting for you," Luce returned, pinching his chest hairs and tugging. Digger winced before swatting her hand away. He began to sit up when she froze, her gaze immediately jerking to the door. "Did you hear that?" she hissed, her voice uneasy.

"Hear what?" Digger scowled, not understanding why her mood had suddenly changed.

"I heard a car pull into the drive," she explained looking back at him, "you need to go." Digger groaned as she pushed him to sit up. He pulled on his boxers while she moved to collect his boots. "Hurry," she spurred as he picked up his jeans.

"Just let me get dressed, alright?" he said before she cut him off, pulling the pair of pants from his grasp.

"We don't have time for that now, you need to go climb out the window," she insisted, pushing at his chest while pointing to the window on the wall next to her bed. Since this was not Digger's first time having to hastily sneak out a girl's window, he was quite adept at it and able to easily drop to the grass without injury. She was quick to follow him to the window, tossing out his shoes and jeans. He gathered his trousers and pulled them on, carelessly stuffing his feet into his boots as Luce scrambled to gather his clothes from her bedroom floor.

As she leaned out the window to toss the rest of his belongings down, she spotted Digger standing half naked with his pants still unzipped, holding her pair of underpants to his nose as he looked up at her. Luce blushed at the sight before throwing his shirt and jacket at him.

"Nothin' beats the smell of a ripe cunt, darl. I'm not cleanin' me knob or these knickers," he called with a smirk as he held her gaze.

"That's disgusting," she shot back, leaning over the window sill, "and a good way to guarantee that I'll never touch your dick again."

Digger pulled a pained expression as he place his hand flat over the right side of his chest, "You're heartless, luv."

"Go take a shower," she chided, rolling her eyes and pulling down the window pane, leaving Digger to pick up his clothes before running off. After locking the window, Luce climbed under the covers, pulling the sheets up to her chin as she tried to steady her breathing, feigning sleep. Luce could hear the footsteps coming down the hall and prayed they would walk past her door. Her hopes were dashed by the sound of the doorknob twisting open.

"You want to tell me why this was in my kitchen?" Antia asked as Luce turned, peeking over her shoulder. Her sister-in-law stood in the doorway to her room with a hand on her hip, tapping her foot as she held out a worn, dark blue overcoat.

Luce gave a sheepish grin as she sat up, the covers dropping slightly to reveal her bare shoulders. Anita shook her head, all of her questioned answered.

"You better hide this before your brother gets home," she advised as she crossed the room, dropping the jacket onto Luce's bed.

"Thank you, I will," Luce replied in a meek voice. "I'm going to take a nap, so when John comes back tell him not to bother me," she requested as Anita stood at the door.

"Don't worry, I've got you. I'll just tell him you feel sick," she replied with a wave of her hand before pulling the door shut.

Once she was alone, Luce quickly jumped up, grabbing the jacket and throwing it over her shoulders. Sliding her arms into the sleeves, she pushed back the cuffs and grabbed at her comforter, crawling underneath, snuggling into her bed to rest. She smiled to herself, enjoying the smell and warmth of his jacket as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
